Sans titre pour le moment
by Les Dorfs
Summary: G pour le moment. On ne sait pas encore les couples mais il va y en avoir. Deux nouveaux personages dans l'univers de FFVIII. UA. Seifer est condanné à moins que...


Titre : Un nouveau monde

Auteur : Carina et Jason

Genre : Romance, aventure

Note : Nous y voilà, notre première fic ensemble et en plus, notre première fic de FFVIII. Soyez indulgent svp!

Bonne lecture!

-------

Ultimécia était morte. La guerre était finie. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Enfin, presque. Les représentants de l'ordre avaient fait enfermé Seifer en raison de ses nombreux crimes aux côtés de la sorcière. L'ex chevalier de la sorcière avait été emprisonné dans la prison la mieux gardée du continent, à Esthar. Enfin, c'est ce que les Hauts placés avaient raconté.

Seifer était recroquevillé sur le plancher glacé, dans une cellule. Il grelottait non pas de froid mais d'anticipation. Ils allaient bientôt venir le chercher. Il voulait tellement que tout ça arrête, mourir même si ça pouvait enlever la douleur à chaque rencontre.

Des bruits de pas. Ils s'en venaient. Ils venaient le chercher. Non, pas encore. Pas encore cette souffrance. Il en avait assez.

- Lève-toi, assassin. Il est l'heure.

Non, resté couché, ne pas bouger. Juste être là, ne rien faire, dormir.

- Aller, lève-toi!

Un coup dans les côtes, une grimace de douleur. Le blond devenu crasseux se leva péniblement. S'il était resté couché, ils l'auraient frappé jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève. Ses geôliers le traînèrent sans ménagement jusqu'à une grande salle blanche. Tout était blanc : les murs, le plafond, le planchers, les tables. Il n'y avait que les instruments médicaux et les chaises qui étaient en noirs, eux.

Les gardiens le placèrent sur une table spécialement affectionnée pour lui. Ils lui attachèrent les poignets et les chevilles et s'en allèrent, le laissant seul à son sort.

- Encore… n'en ont-ils pas assez?

Tous les jours, c'était la même chose. Ils venaient le chercher, ils l'attachaient, partaient et les scientifiques arrivaient ensuite.

Les Hauts gradés leurs avaient donné le droit de tenter leurs expériences sur lui à sa condamnation. Peu importe de quelle manière, Seifer allait mourir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Autant offrir son corps à la science. Ils ne lui avaient pas demandé son avis, ils décidaient pour lui. Il n'était plus qu'un pantin aux mains de puissantes personnes.

- Bonjour cher Seifer.

- Aller vous faire foutre…

Toujours la même réplique. Un des scientifiques venaient travailler sur lui, le narguait et Seifer l'envoyait promener. Puis, les expériences commençaient. Seifer se savait condamné et attendait la mort avec impatience. Pourtant, elle tardait à arriver. Ils avaient besoin de son corps, ils ne le laisseraient pas mourir.

Le scientifique arrivé plus tôt sorti son attirail de médecine et se prépara à se mettre au travail.

- Où ai-je donc mis cette seringue? Je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Prends tout ton temps, j'ai toute ma vie devant moi.

- C'est pourquoi je vais me dépêcher, mon cher Almasy. Il t'en reste peut-être moins que tu ne le penses.

Le scientifique s'en retourna en ricanant, laissant Seifer ruminer dans son coin. Il aurait pu tenter de s'échapper mais il savait qu'il ne réussirait pas. Il avait déjà tenter depuis… combien de temps était-il ici? Deux ans? Trois peut-être. Et il n'était toujours pas mort.

- Pas fichu de pouvoir mourir ici…

Soudain, il entendit des bruits venant de l'armoire qui se trouvait à sa droite. Il tourna la tête vers elle et attendit. On pouvait entendre des grognements et des coups sur les portes closes. Puis, les portes cédèrent et deux individus louches en sortirent… ou plutôt, en tombèrent.

- Tu m'écrases, Jai!

- Pardon, Kath.

- Alors, enlève-toi si tu l'sais!

- Oui, pardon.

Seifer regardait avec curiosité les deux intrus qui se démenaient pour se relever avec toute la dignité qu'il leur restait. Cela faisait longtemps que Seifer n'avait vu de gens venant de l'extérieur et la venue des deux nouveaux changeait un peu la routine. Les deux individus se levèrent prestement et enlevèrent les détritus qui étaient tombés sur leurs vêtements. Puis, ils levèrent les yeux et se mirent à regarder autour d'eux ce qui donna la chance à Seifer de les dévisager un peu plus.

La première personne était une fille. Elle avait les cheveux attachés en queue haute et deux mèches tombaient de chaque côté de sa figure. Un léger toupet tombait sur son front aussi pâle que le reste de son visage. Ses cheveux rouges faisaient contraste avec son teint. Elle était habillée d'une robe blanche à manches courtes brodée de rouge pour les contours et sa jupe ample se terminait à la mie cuisse.

- Peut-être une sorcière… songea-t-il.

En regardant attentivement, l'ancien chevalier pu voir ses yeux; un espèce de mauve pâle. Jamais vu encore des yeux pareils. Et d'une telle froideur non plus. On aurait dit que tout ce qui passait devant ses yeux devenait pétrifié. Ses traits sérieux et ses lèvres boudeuses lui donnaient un air encore plus sévère.

Seifer déplaça son regard vers la personne près de la jeune fille et vit que ce dernier le fixait avec un air surpris. Le grand blond n'eut que le temps de voir des cheveux rouges et des yeux bleus… Il ne trouvait pas la couleur exacte de ses yeux. De toute manière, il s'en foutait carrément.

- Heu… Kath?

- QUOI?

- Heu… On n'est pas seuls…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racon…

Elle se retourna vers le prisonnier de la table d'opération. Seifer reconnu là le fameux regard tueur de son ancien ennemi, Squall. Mais la dénommée Kath semblait beaucoup plus jeune que lui. La jeune fille s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta à deux pouces de la table.

- Où est-on et en quelle année?

- Pardon?

La question laissa Seifer sur le cul. C'était quoi ces questions? D'où venait-elle pour demander ça? Il allait lui répondre quand il se rendit à une évidence : il ne savait pas lui-même. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé, enfermé dans cette prison et maintenant, il se posait la même question que Kath : en quelle années étaient-ils donc?

- Je ne sais pas plus que toi, ma jolie.

- Ma… jolie…

Son regard se fit plus dur encore qu'il ne l'était. Elle avança dans la distance qui les séparait et le fusilla du regard.

- Toi, t'es un homme mort…

La voix était chaude mais tranchante, pleine de menaces. Que pouvait bien faire Seifer contre une furie quand il était attaché? Un poing s'éleva dans les airs et allait s'abattre sur lui quand il vit une longue tresse rouge à l'endroit où se trouvait la furie peu de temps avant. Il réalisa tout à coup que cette natte était attachée à une tête et qu'elle reposait sur un dos. L'information se rendit au cerveau avec retard mais se rendit tout de même; il y avait quelqu'un qui s'était interposé entre lui et la folle.

- …Kath, fit un murmure essoufflé, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse nous aider si tu lui casses la mâchoire…

- Il n'a pas besoin du reste de son corps pour nous répondre.

- …Kath…

La rouquine s'éloigna des deux hommes en maugréant. La personne qui s'était interposée entre Kath et Seifer se retourna vers lui et il put voir qui l'avait protégé : le dénommé Jai. Le chevalier…enfin, l'ex-chevalier… put enfin voir à quoi ressemblait le rouquin. Comme vu précédemment, il avait les cheveux rouges et Seifer remarqua avec stupeur que si ce n'était que de la natte et de la couleur de leurs yeux, les deux curieux personnages étaient identiques.

Pourtant, les yeux du garçon étaient beaucoup plus chaleureux, son sourire le rendait charmant et ses pommettes lui donnaient un air gamin. Autant sa jumelle semblait distante, autant Jai semblait câlin.

- Qu'est-ce que deux enfants font ici? Et en plus, en sortant d'une armoire vide depuis deux heures environ, se demandait Seifer.

- Jai, il faut s'en aller; j'entends des pas.

- Mais, Kath… il toussa un peu, la voix encore rauque… on ne peut pas le laisser ici!

- Pourquoi pas? Il y était, qu'il y reste.

- Mais Kath…

- Fais ce que tu veux!

Kath se dirigea vers la sortie de secours et la franchi. Seifer retourna à sa contemplation du plafond; au moins, il avait vu du nouveau monde. Pas longtemps mais enfin…

- Ne bouge pas.

La voix du rouquin. Il était toujours là! Il voulu se retourner vers lui mais une main lui tenait la tête.

- Je t'ai demandé de ne pas bouger, stp.

Seifer laissa donc son unique espoir de liberté tenter de le libérer. Il sentit l'air se déplacer près de son oreille et quelques secondes plus tard, le signal d'alarme retentie comme ses mains et ses pieds étaient libres. Son sauveur l'aida doucement à se lever. Chaque partie de son anatomie le faisait souffrir.

- Il faut filer en vitesse! Je ne sais pas qui dirige cet endroit mais il va sûrement arriver bientôt.

Jai servit de béquille à l'ex-prisonnier et ils réussirent par miracle à sortir de la prison sans encombre.

- Où… où sont les gardes?

- Ma sœur a du s'en occuper.

Alors, elle était bien sa sœur. La ressemblance était trop frappante pour qu'il en soit autrement.

- Jai!

Kath se tenait non loin d'eux. Ils s'étaient abrités dans les collines et passeraient inaperçus aux yeux des gardiens de la prison. Soudain, Seifer se réveilla. Comment avaient-ils pu se rendre aussi loin aussi vite avec lui comme boulet?

- Co… comment…

- Plus tard! Maintenant, à cause de Jason, il faut trouver un endroit sûr pour se reposer.

- Mais Catherine, je n'allais pas le laisser là!

- Pourquoi pas? Ce n'est qu'un étranger, un fardeau. Je te l'ai déjà dit que la compassion n'était qu'une faiblesse.

- Mais Kath…

- J'en ai assez de tes ″mais″! Je vais me chercher à manger. Vous deux, crevez de faim si ça vous chante!

Elle partie sans autre cérémonie.

- Pas commode ta sœur.

- Je sais. Elle a mauvais caractère mais c'est quelqu'un de bien dans le fond… Est-ce que ça va? T'as l'air un peu pâle.

- Ça va. Cela faisait longtemps ça n'a pas aussi bien été. J'ai juste un peu faim…

À ces mots, le ventre de ce dernier se mis à grogner. Jason esquiva un sourire amusé.

- Comment va-t-on faire pour se trouver de quoi manger? Il n'y a pas grand-chose dans le coin et ça m'étonnerait que ta sœur nous en rapporte…

Jason ne fit qu'un sourire confiant.

- Je vois…

- Au fait, je m'appelle Jason.

- Je sais, j'ai entendu ta sœur t'appeler tout à l'heure.

- C'est vrai.

- Arrête de sourire bêtement, y'a rien d'amusant là-dedans!

- Désolé.

- C'est rien… j'ai les nerfs à bout. En passant, je m'appelle Seifer. Seifer Almasy. Tu ne dois pas me connaître puisque tu ne t'es pas enfui en courant ou bien me supplier de te laisser vivre.

- Heu… pourquoi donc?

- Tu ne t'es pas demandé la raison de ma présence dans la prison la plus surveillée du coin?

- Ah! C'était une prison, cette bâtisse alors!

Seifer appuya sa paume sur son front. Tant d'innocence sortant d'une seule personne.

- C'est pas grave.

- Dis, tu ne nous a toujours pas dit où on était et en quelle année nous nous trouvions.

- Moi aussi, j'ai une question pour vous. Comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver dans le placard? Et comment as-tu fait pour me libérer puisque je ne vois aucune arme sur toi?

- Je… c'est une amie qui nous a envoyé là… par inadvertance.

- Si je te suis bien, c'est une amie qui vous a envoyé dans le placard sans le faire exprès, c'est ça? Tu savais qu'il y avait des hôpitaux pour des cas comme le tien?

- Je ne suis pas fou!

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit! J'ai juste mentionné qu'il y avait des endroits pour ce genre de cas. Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais fou.

- Tu l'as insinué!

- Pas du tout! Que vas-tu chercher là?

- Menteur!

- Vous avez fini tous les deux?

La rouquine était de retour et tenait un énorme morceau de vers des Abysses. Jason fit la grimace.

- C'est comestible, ça?

- S'il y a de la viande sur ça, ça l'est.

- Ah bon, si tu le dis.

Seifer était impressionné : comment une gamine aussi maigrelet pouvait avoir vaincu cette bestiole sans problème, et seule de surcroît! De plus, il n'était pas convaincu par la théorie de Catherine. Mais son ventre grognait tellement contre lui qu'il dut se rendre à l'évidence; il devait manger, peu importe ce que c'était. Jason tira le blond de ses pensées en l'entraînant doucement plus loin.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais? Tu m'éloignes de ta sœur pour pouvoir abuser de mon corps à ta guise?

Le visage de Jason devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je t'emmène avec moi parce que tu sembles connaître le coin et qu'il faut ramasser des combustibles pour faire un feu si on veut manger la viande que Kath nous a ramené parce que ça ne doit pas être appétissant, de la viande crue, et en plus, ce n'est pas bon pour la santé et ça pourrait nous donner d'affreuses crampes d'estomac, nous donner des vers ou nous rendre encore plus malade que ça.

Le chevalier regarda le gamin, un sourcil levé, se demandant s'il prenait la peine de respirer pendant son monologue.

- Alors, on y va?

Jason tentait tant bien que mal de faire changer l'atmosphère gênante qui s'était installée. Avec un peu de chance, son visage reprendrait sa couleur initiale.

- Je te suis, morveux.

- De quel droit…

- Vous y allez, oui ou non? La viande ne cuira pas toute seule.

- On y va, Kath.

Le sourire pur et innocent (MDR) de Jason était de retour. Seifer ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait vraiment à un jeune enfant à cet instant.

- Comme vous voudrez, votre Majesté.

Seifer s'inclina devant la jeune fille, son éternel sourire moqueur tinté s'ironie étirant ses lèvres.

- La ferme et sors de ma vue!

Catherine bouillait de rage. Ce… cet homme allait regretter de s'être frotté à elle.

- Viens Seif, on ferait mieux d'y aller avant que les choses n'empirent.

- Si tu le dis.

-------

**Commentaires stupides que vous pouvez skipper sans problème.**

Jason – WoW! Notre première fic ensemble . Mais, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas mise dedans?

Carina – Je préférais mettre Kath, tu sais, mon mauvais caractère ;oP.

Jason – Ouais mais en attendant, c'est moi qui en souffre.

Carina – Ça va faire changement, pt?

Jason – Non, pas vraiment --°…

Et voilà, 7 pages d'écrites. On est fiers de nous. J'espère qu'elle ne vous déplaira pas trop. Le rating va peut-être augmenter plus tard . Allez, a!

Carina et Jason


End file.
